Interaction with a plurality of electronic, electrical, and/or digital devices is constantly increasing. Digital networks such as home networks (also referred to as digital home networks or digitally connected homes) comprising a plurality of devices such as a personal computer, a notebook, a CD player, a DVD player, a Blu-ray Disc™ playback device, a sound system, a television, a telephone, a mobile phone, an MP3 player, a washing machine, a dryer, a dish washer, lamps, and/or a microwave, etc. are becoming more and more popular. Home networks may relate to complex ecosystems comprising a plurality of devices able to manage virtually any aspect of living such as home micro-climate, energy consumption, electrical appliances, multimedia content, home entertainment, heating and/or cooling systems, etc. Digital networks may also be present in other areas including offices, theaters, cars, museums, etc. In other words, digital networks may be present in any digitally-connected context where a man-machine interface may be applicable.
But such increasingly complex digital networks lack a unified and efficient way to be managed and/or controlled by users. Furthermore, digital networks require a user to learn and/or to interact with a plurality of different, often heterogeneous, user interfaces in order to satisfactorily interact with the different devices associated in a digital network.
Consequently, a need exists for improved man-machine interaction for users interacting with digital networks.